


Just a Prank?

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam is a Sweetheart, Schmoop, and then it's good, but it's for like 3 seconds, there's like a teeny tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel come up with the perfect halloween prank to scare Dean's little brother. There's just one teeny tiny problem: Gabriel fell for the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Prank?

This whole thing was  _ supposed _ to be a harmless prank. Gabriel Novak and Dean Winchester were the kings of pranks at Carver Hall, but there were limits, they would never actually  _ hurt  _ someone.So when Dean suggested that they play a prank on his nerd little brother, Gabriel was more than down. It just meant he would have to befriend the little twerp, but for someone with his social status in the school, not to mention his natural charisma, that shouldn’t be a difficult.

 

_ Phase One: Infiltration _

 

“Heya, Sammich!” Gabriel leaned on the locker next to his target, popping his ever-present lollipop out of his mouth long enough to talk before sucking it back between his lips. “H-h-hi Ga-Gabriel,” Sam stammered, looking through a fringe of hair at his brother’s best friend, and long time crush. Gabriel smiled and took Sam’s bag from his hands, hiking it up on his own shoulder, “allow me.”

 

Sam blushed, “th-thank you,” Gabe shrugged, “so, wanna grab some food after class?” Sam froze in his tracks, staring, wide-eyed, at the shorter man. “Yo-you sure you don’t ha-ha-have the wrong br-bro-brother?” Sam looked away, crossing his arms over his chest and shrinking in on himself. “Of course, Samsquatch! Meet me outside the pool!” Gabriel winked, handing Sam his bag back and flouncing off towards his own class. 

 

_ Phase One: Complete _

 

* * *

 

_ Phase Two: Befriend the Moose _

 

“What the hell do you  _ mean  _ you’ve never seen Star Wars?! Dean has failed you as a brother!” Gabriel whined, throwing an arm over his eyes and flopping over Sam’s lap. “He-He’s tried, I’ve just ne-never been interested. I prefer books to movies.” Sam wasn’t sure why Gabriel had started hanging around him more than Dean, but he couldn’t complain. Having the beautiful man’s attention on him was, well it was intoxicating. 

 

“Okay, how about this, you give me your favorite book and I’ll read it  _ if  _ you watch Star Wars with me!” Sam thought for a moment before nodding, “but it’s a series.” Gabriel squinted up at him for a moment, but eventually nodded, “it’ll be worth it.” Sam beams and bounds off the couch, excitedly running to his room to grab the first book, and Gabriel absolutely doesn’t think it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Eragon? What the shit is this about?” Sam smiles, shaking his head, “you’ve gotta read it! No spoilers from me!” Gabriel glares, hoping it’ll break Sam. The younger boy just settles back in the couch to watch the movie Gabriel had put on, humming along to the theme he had heard a million times. Gabriel sighs and cracks open the book, a promise is a promise.

 

_ Phase Two: Complete _

 

* * *

 

_ Phase Three: Manipulation _

 

Gabriel couldn’t admit to Dean he was starting to have second thoughts about this. Sam was just so cute, and the way his eyes lit up whenever Gabriel talked about the series was just… breathtaking. (Okay, he was hooked, he was man enough to admit that. Sam had lined up a stack of other books he thought Gabriel would like for when he finished this series and Gabriel… Wasn’t complaining.) But a plan was a plan, he just had to get Sam to the house and Dean would do the rest. They could have a laugh and Gabe could go back to not talking to the twerp.

 

He didn’t want to think about the stabbing pain in his chest when he thought about  _ that. _

 

“Sammoose, you wanna go to the haunted house with my Friday. It’ll be fun!” Sam squirms, and Gabriel sits up, smiling at the moose. “Come on, Halloween is next week, we have to do  _ something _ spooky!” Sam fiddles with his fingers, slowly peeking up to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “Nothing with clowns… and you can’t… you can’t leave me alone. Or laugh at me.” 

 

Gabriel nods, “I promise,” he ignores the painful twisting in his gut, offering his best smile to the boy in front of him. Who doesn’t buy it for a second. “Gabriel, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Gabriel shakes his head, “nothing, Sammy.” Sam let’s it drop, never once doubting Gabriel’s promise.

 

_ Phase Three: Complete _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Phase Four: Scare the Moose _

 

Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand as he dragged the younger man through the house, “you’re doing fine, Sam-o-ram! Come on!” Sam nodded, he hated this, he hated scary things he hated Halloween and he hated crowds. But Gabriel was happy, this was what Gabriel wanted, so he would do it. For Gabriel. As long as there were no clowns he should be fine.

 

No sooner had he thought that, than a clown was jumping out in front of him, growling and wielding a bloody knife. All thoughts of pride left Sam’s mind and Sam dove behind Gabriel, sobbing and clinging to the older man for dear life. He heard a loud crack and peeked up to see the clown laid out on the ground, and Gabriel shaking out his hand. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ Gabe?” The clown hissed, pulling off his mask and wiping blood from his nose. “De-Dean?” Sam stammered, staring down at his brother, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Dean ignored him, “this was the  _ plan, _ why the fuck did you punch me?”

 

Plan. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Sam sprinted through the rest of the house, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, of course this had been the plan all along. Why would Gabriel Novak, smart, funny, popular, king of the school, want to talk to Sam Winchester, the nerd with no friends? He had been so stupid.

 

_ Phase Four: Complete? _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Phase Five: ???? _

 

Gabriel glared down at Dean for another moment, before turning to sprint after Sam. “Samshine! Wait up! Please!” He couldn’t let Sam go, not like this. He was falling for the little dork, head over heals, he couldn’t let him run away. He didn’t care what that meant, what he would have to do. He would gladly do it, for Sam. 

 

“G-g-g-go a-aw-away G-g-ga-Gabriel,” Sam stammered, trying to dry his face, but more tears kept falling faster than he could wipe them away, and soon his sleeve was soaked through. “Sam, listen to me, please.” Gabriel whispered, moving to wipe the tears from Sam’s cheeks, his heart shattering when Sam turns his face away. “Please, Sam I need…” Gabriel trails off, arms falling limp at his sides. What did he need? Wasn’t this all just a prank? How could he let himself fall for the kid?

 

“Yo-yo-you n-need w-what, Ga-Gabe? T-to humiliate me-e more? Thi-this was all- all just a  _ joke  _ to you. I-I thought yo-you li-liked m-me, bu-but I was just… Wh-why would  _ y-you  _ like so-someone like m- _ me? _ ” He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and shivering with cold. “Ju-just lea-leave me al-alone.” Sam turns his back, walking away, and Gabriel crumples in on himself. 

 

In a moment of desperation, he grabs Sam’s shoulder, wrenching him down into a sloppy kiss. There’s far too much teeth, and Sam’s face is slick with tears and snot, but Gabriel couldn’t imagine a better first kiss for them. Especially when Sam begins to slowly move his lips against Gabriel’s.

 

When they finally part,Sam nearly collapses into Gabriel’s arms. “Oh,” he mumbles, and Gabriel smiles, pressing another quick kiss to Sam’s lips. “Oh,” he responds, holding Sam against him for another moment before drawing away, linking their fingers together. “How about I get you some hot chocolate, you’re shivering. Then we can head to my place and have a book night.” Sam nods slowly, following Gabriel to the food booths. 

 

“I think I’d rather have a movie night, you don’t have to pay as much attention.” Gabriel casts a glance behind him, reading Sam’s meaning instantly. “Oh hells yeah.”

 

_ Phase Five: Complete _


End file.
